


Just Be Friends

by Mochi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How do you tag???, It's symbolic of Marco's death, Jean and Marco are broken up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Song fic, Why are summaries hard???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco didn't expect this to happen to him, and yet it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I write in a weird way, so quotes will oftentimes be in the middle of paragraphs. I know how to properly quote, it's just I'm too lazy to do it properly.

Marco stood under the small awning of the convenience store, eyes glazed over and blank of any emotion as the light drizzle began to pick up and Marco was the only fool without an umbrella. However, that wasn't the reason for his -seemingly- miserable demeanor, across the street, only twenty feet away from him was the best thing that came into his life, his shining ray of light in the darkness, the love of his life; his _ex_ -boyfriend, Jean Kirschtein.

_Just be friends,_  
_All we gotta do is just be friends,_  
_It's time to say goodbye, just be friends,_  
_All we gotta do is just be friends..._

The beige-haired boy stood under his pastel blue umbrella, snuggled close to a small blonde, his current boyfriend, Armin Arlert.

_Somehow I knew that from the deepest reaches of my heart.  
The hardest choice would be the choice that tears us both apart._

Marco and Jean had dated for five years, since eighth grade, until finally breaking up at the end of their senior year. They were the couple that everyone was jealous of; the type that was perfect, the couple that would get voted "most likely to get married" in the yearbook. However, they were far from perfect, the first year was perfect, but then things slowly began falling apart; they began losing their chemistry and by senior year, they were fighting every other week.

_Now all I hear are screams between us,_  
_Resounding and bouncing,_  
_The echoes throughout my mind._

The two barely spoke to each other the last half of high school, Jean began hanging out with Armin more often when they became good friends. Marco, having trust in Jean, left the matter as they were _only_ friends; but then _that_ day happened...

_May, senior year_

_"I kissed Armin..." Jean mumbled, Marco wanted to vomit, tears gathering quickly in his eyes, "No... No... Jean wouldn't... He wouldn't..." the freckled young man denied in thought, "What?", "I kissed Armin... Marco, I don't know what happened... We were just sitting together studying and then..."_

_"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Marco cried, voice cracking as the tears escaped, "I'm sorry! Marco, God, I'm sorry!", "Why?! What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?!" tears streamed down his round cheeks, "We haven't done anything! Marco it's like we're not dating anymore!" Jean screamed, "So that makes it okay?!" Marco countered, "No, but I'm a man, I'm human; I make mistakes, I have needs, and... I just... I messed up..."_

_Marco wept painfully, he clutched his stomach; he never felt this much pain before, it felt like he was being ripped in half. "We've done nothing, Marco, nothing. I'm sorry, but...", "Do you regret it? Do you at least regret it?!" Marco didn't want to know the answer, but he needed to know. Jean sucked on his teeth, unable to muster the will to speak, Marco fell to his knees; Jean didn't regret..._

_No regret, no remorse, no guilt; he'd do it again if he had the chance, the truth hit Marco hard. Jean took a cautious step towards his -for now- boyfriend, "Marco?" no answer, "Marco?" no answer, he kneeled in front of him and reached a hand to him, "Baby?"_

_Marco snapped, he smacked the hand away from him, "We're through...", "What?" Jean muttered, "It's over Jean, it's over." and then Marco ran off._

That day, the day where it all ended, Marco had run home, locked himself in his room, and spent the weekend crying his being out. Time passed, Jean got together with Armin a month after the break up and Marco stayed single, denying any candidates due to him still not being over the relationship; five years of loving someone was a long time to recover from. What's worse, he still loves Jean, not as much as before, but he still holds feelings for the other; and it killed him inside.

_I will always love you,  
and I'll always think of you._

Marco sniffed slightly, fighting the urge to cry as he watched the couple being so intimate. Jean flashed his lover a smile and Marco felt a harsh tug on his heart; oh, how he missed receiving that smile. But somehow, just somehow, Marco was happy; seeing Jean happy made him happy and if Armin could give him what he couldn't, then he could live with what happened.

Jean looked over across the street, as if sensing Marco's presence, their eyes locked, the beige-haired boy smiled lightly and offered him a slight wave. Marco's eyes lit up, regaining emotion, Armin looked to Jean questioningly, Jean only ruffled his hair and the two began walking off somewhere. Marco smiled to himself and he left the cover of the canopy and made his way through the rain.

_Goodbye, my love_  
_It's done sweetheart,_  
_Sayonara, it's the end,_  
_It is time to depart,_  
_But you'll always be my best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from rockleetist's fandub of the song. The flashback serves as an equivalent to Marco's death and him walking away is supposed to be like him passing on in peace knowing that Jean will be fine without him.


End file.
